World's Worst
'World' Worst '''is the animated TV series adaptation of the digital fanfiction named "The World's Worst Fanfiction". It is a crossover of numerous series across fiction/media and takes place in a "What-If?" and World War 2 setting, complete with radical, ideological and mature themes suited for much more mature audiences. The main director of the series is MacBeth Cowly, who was the co-author of the original fanfiction. It is produced by Macondo Productions and airs on both on Adult Swim and Netflix. Plot Interdimensional rifts begin to open randomly all across Earth as Universes collide and shake due to a massive cosmic event far beyond the fabric of existence. Soon worlds like Equestria, the DoMinion, Mobian Island, The Fire Nation and more appear into a terrifying world known simply as Earth, a planet ravaged by an atrocious war. With powerful materials known as The Norn Stones within everyone's grasp, the tides of war have never been more violent, and more likely to shift from phase to phase. Information Current Status: Finished Seasons: 9 Episodes: 500 Usual Episode Run Time: 25 minutes Factions ''Under construction '''The Axis Powers: '''Consisting of Germany, Italy and Japan. The primary goal of the Axis Powers is to either exterminate or subjugate the "lesser races" of humanity and rule all of Earth with an iron fist. With its main figurehead being Adolf Hitler, said to be the most diabolical man in all of Earth's history. * Most Notable Assets: Adolf Hitler, Ubermensch, Rudol Von Stroheim, Red Skull, Naruto Uzumaki. * Considerable Weaknesses: Paranoia, Racism, Ignorance-Mongering, Corruption, Starvation. '''The Allies: '''During the rise of the Axis Powers countries such as France, Britain and later on, America, would unite to stop the dangerous threat desiring to conquer the world. The Allies stand for freedom and human rights, but are rather paranoid of everything, with traces of euginism and religious radicalism beginning to rise through the years. They currently boast Earth's most powerful economies. * Most Notable Assets: "Wolfenstein", "Doom Slayer/Doomguy", Murica-Man, Captain America, Jonathan Crane, Nuclear Monopoly. * Considerable Weaknesses: France, Britain's superiority complex, Capitalist Corruption, Reckless Spending. '''The USSR: '''The United Soviet Socialist Republic is a communist regime ruled by a shadowy figure. With the world's most powerful cyber army and espionage systems, they aim to make sure the world will be free from Capitalist lies and greed. They fight for themselves in the massive world war. * Most Notable Assets: Comrade Dmitiri, Comrade Ursa, Zangief, Sergei Dragunov. * Considerable Weakness: Starvation, Corruption, Paranoia. '''Equestria: '''Lead by their god-queens, Celestia and Luna, Equestria is a kingdom marginalized in both social and ethnic classes, with equines such as Ponies being considered inferior to that of a Pegasus. The "supreme race" of Equestria is the race of the Alicorn. All Alicorns are royalty and while not all royalty are alicorns, only alicorn royals hold any actual kind of political power. * Most Notable Assets: Celestia, Luna, The Mane Six, Discord, Sasuke Uchicha, Flash Sentry, Shining Armor, The Militia, Jace Beleren. * Considerable Weaknesses: "Outdated" technology most likely due to magic reliance, lack of any possible effective firearms. '''The Crystal Empire: '''The Crystal Empire is an empire ruled by King Sombra, a chaotic evil tyrannical ruler and someone who was destroyed by The Mane Six years prior to the start of World's Worst. Due to the opening of the rifts however, reality was fractured and Sombra was reborn, this time desiring the end of Equestria but not out of tyranny, but instead of the desire to end the prejudice and racism of said kingdom. * Most Notable Assets: King Sombra * Considerable Weaknesses: Low Population, Low Notable Assets. '''The DoMinion: '''A land full of creatures known as "Minions", which speak this language which can easily be written off as gibberish. They are ruled by their overlord, Gru. They seem to possess large amounts of technologically advanced weaponry. After the escape of the SCPs from their own universe via rift, they all resided in the DoMinion through a pact they did with Overlord Gru. * Most Notable Assets: Gru, Dr. Nefario, Minions, SCPs. * Considerable Weaknesses: Incredibly high illiteracy rate, low IQ across the masses, lack of effective military strategy. '''Zerg Core: '''When America was going to try and use its new nuclear bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the rifts opened just in time, instead the Little Boy and Fat Man landed on a random small Zerg hive and the Fire Nation respectively. The Zerg are growing an immunity to nuclear weapons on their arrival and are beginning to decimate Earth itself. They reside over the completely destroyed Fire Nation as well. For some unknown reason, their Pack Leader/Captain is a Primal Zerg under the name of "Dehaka", but a being named "Sarah Kerrigan" is also at the reigns as it seems. * Most Notable Assets: Sarah Kerrigan, Dehaka, various Zerg. * Considerable Weaknesses: Variable, lack of intelligence in majority of sectors, psychic-reliance, hive-mind. '''The Thanosian Empire: '''When the interdimensional rift introduced worlds to each other, the intergalactic warlord known as Thanos of Titan began conquering realms, it is the largest and most powerful of the factions, having conquered lands ranging from those of high science fiction to those of physics-defying "Toon Worlds". * Most Notable Assets: Thanos, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Supergiant, Cull Obsidian/Black Dwarf, Corvus Glaive, Nebula, Gamora, Outriders, Chitauri Leviathans, Ronan the Accuser, Terraxia, various slave worlds with various abilities. * Considerable Weaknesses: Underestimation of foes, lack of intelligence in certain sectors. '''Risque PMC: '''A private military company (PMC) that changes allegiances depending on the highest buyer. They have profited mostly from the ongoing war. The PMC is stationed all over the globe and manufactures the highest-quality weapons and armor one can purchase. With a networth in the trillions they now face competition in the form of other-worldly technologies which can render them obsolete and expendable at a moment's notice. They are responsible for creating mechanical monstrosities such as Blaine the Monorail, Shardik the Bear, the Freddy Fazebear Animatronics and the Jaegers. As a PMC, they also have soldiers ready to wield these powerful weapons. * Most Notable Assets: Too inconsistent. Shardik the Bear, Blaine the Monorail and SCP-079 "Old Ai" are the only three constant assets. * Considerable Weaknesses: Funding-reliant, in constant threat of replacement (thus defeat) for alien technologies and magic-inclined weaponry. '''The Green Lantern Corps: '''The entire green lantern corps was transported from the dimensional rift, however majority of the Corps was wiped out by a "Rift-Storm", and said storm either destroyed many of the rings or spread surviving copies of said rings across the cosmos. The Green Lantern, John Stewart, would arrive on Earth during the 1980s after a long cryo-sleep done by the mastermind Braniac. He, alongside other Green Lanterns, are now on the hunt for a powerful weapon known as "The Omnitrix", which just so happens to be on Earth. * Most Notable Assets: The Green Lanterns, particularly John Stewart. Ion the Basking Shark of Willpower. * Considerable Weaknesses: Low population due to Rift Storm. '''Skynet: '''A powerful corporation run by robots and controller of their own Earth. When their Earth merged with this one, they lost a majority of their outposts and were left a large tower placed somewhere in Alaska. Skynet is infamous for the robots such as the T-800 and the T-1000. They first focus their sights on the USSR, Canada and The USA, attempting to get their hands on more materials so that they may manufacture more units for their takeover. * Most Notable Assets: The Terminators. * Considerable Weaknesses: Certain terminators prone to disobedience, terminators are much less intelligent and competent than expected. '''Ultratech: '''When the Killer Instinct Universe merged with the ongoing ww2 Earth, they were shoehorned into American history. They were the former owners of Risque PMC, who had them as their defense force. They have their own special robot units known as the Fulgores. Unlike Skynet however, they seem to be setting their sights on mining a material located somewhere in the caverns of DoMinion, a special crystal they can use to their advantage for their Fulgore units. * Most Notable Assets: Fulgore, Fulgore w/ Black Eagle's brain, A.R.I.A. * Considerable Weaknesses: Slow technology manufacturing, funding-reliant. '''Neo-Thundera: '''When the Rift opened, a powerful "Rift-Storm" not only merged parts of other worlds into other worlds, but merged entire worlds together, some with the courtesy of being shoehorned into their timeline smoothly, others simply in an instant and then left. This is the case of Neo-Thundera. The Thundercats and The Masters of the Universe ally with each other in this new trying time, with the threat of wars beginning to play, and their merged worlds reduced to a new continent, the wars between the two kings that try to rule all of it and the wars of the outside world extract heavy tolls. * Most Notable Assets: The Thundercats, The Masters of the Universe. * Considerable Weaknesses: Civil War, heavily outdated technologies. '''Wakanda: '''World War 2 had conquered all of Africa, but with the arrival of a fictional country known as Wakanda just sprouting into life in the continent, it appears that a new challenge has presented itself. Wakanda will not fall so easily to its new enemies however, its disguise may be gone, torn away by the mysterious powers of the Rift, but it holds the world's most powerful material, Vibranium, and one of the most technologically advanced societies in the world. * Most Notable Assets: Black Panther, VIbranium. * Considerable Weaknesses: Low amount of actual war experience. '''Neo-Atlantis: '''Arguably the most advanced city of all, Neo-Atlantis is an underwater kingdom composed of many other version of Atlantis across the universe. With confusion now caused by the suddenness of the Interdimensional Rift's opening, these many underwater kingdoms so rudely merged together now wage war in order to unify all others into one complete Atlantis. * Most Notable Assets: Aquaman, Namor. * Considerable Weaknesses: Civil War. '''Detroit Rock: '''The city of Detroit in Michigan, USA, has been replaced (and presumably destroyed) by a small rift-Storm that made its way out of the Interdimensional Rift. It has been replaced with what can only be described as a city for animals capable of speech. Known to its "locals" as Pride Rock, it is ruled by a Lion King, and is basically Africa. It has a special essokinetic field of sorts which allows it to maintain being an African wilderness despite its American surroundings. * Most Notable Assets: "The Roar". * Considerable Weaknesses: They're animals with little to no concept of technology or weaponry, prejudice, semi-pacifism. '''Loliland: '''A nation populated and run by human-looking creatures that resemble small and usually petite teenage girls, some look like actual children, some might be actual children. Due to being an all-female society, they are born from some special sort of sentient plant that gives birth to them in pods which act as wombs. * Most Notable Assets: Advanced and alien technology, Alyanis, rise of bio-engineered demigod soldiers. * Considerable Weaknesses: They're all small girls/women. Trivia * While the name World's Worst can easily be derived from the actual "source material", being "World's Worst Fanfiction", it could also be a reference to "World's Finest", a DC comic book series dedicated to Superman and Batman. The director and co-author, MacBeth Cowly (not his real name), is a massive fan of comic books, as seen with his other works such as Holy Piercer. * Risque PMC is most likely World's Worst version of North Central Positronics, a company from Stephen King's The Dark Tower series. Risque PMC or anything like it does not appear in the actual source material, and is most likely an idea MacBeth Cowly liked but didn't make it on the final version of the original source material. As to why Risque PMC was used for the show instead of North Central Positronics itself is unknown. * While "Detroit Rock" is obviously a combination of Detroit City and Pride Rock, it is also be a reference to "Detroit Rock City', a song by KISS. Category:TV Shows